Ryder's Secret (part 2)
Our story continues as the limo carrying Ryder pulls into the Crumpett Estate. The iron gates close behind the car as it pulls up the driveway to in front of Mr. Crumpett's mansion. Jeeves exits the driver's seat and opens the door for Ryder. "If you will follow me Ryder, I will take you to Mr. Crumpett" Jeeves explains. They walk into the mansion where they walk on marble floors through the foyer. "This is beautiful" Ryder says as the continue down the foyer. They pass a formal dining room with seating for 20 and an entertainment room that puts any movie theater to shame. A 150 inch projection screen surrounded by walnut cabinets and plush leather theater style seats fill the room. They come to two doors, which are closed. Jeeves knocks and the doors open. Sitting in a leather chair facing the fireplace is Mr. Crumpett. Over in the corner are Baron and Baroness. The two dogs get up and go sit next to their master, almost looking like statues. "Come In Ryder" Mr. Crumpett says. With a little nudge from Jeeves, Ryder walks over towards Crumpett. "It's alright children, Ryder is a friend" Crumpett says to his two bodyguards and the dogs lie down at his feet. "You wanted to see me Mr. Crumpett?" Ryder asks. "Yes, Yes" Crumpett answers back, "but first, why don't we go out on the patio and have lunch" he continues. The two walk out of the office and out to a covered patio which overlooks an olympic-sized pool. The two take a seat at a table set with fine china and crystal. "Ryder my boy, I'll get right to the point" Crumpett says as Jeeves brings out the first course. "I have a proposition for you that you might like" Crumpett adds. "Proposition?" Ryder asks. "You see, when I was younger, my daughter married a man that I really did not approve of" Crumpett begins. "I had planned for her to marry a fine young man in my company that I could trust the family name to" he goes on. Ryder is listening intently wondering where this is going. "Over time, my daughter decided not to answer any of my letters, would not take my phone calls or communicate with me in any way" he went on to say. "Sadly, she and her husband were killed in a car crash and I've just learned they had a son". Ryder asks "Do you know where he is?" "Indeed I do my boy" Crumpett adds. Crumpett brings a box over to Ryder with a faded blue ribbon wrapped around it. "Open it, please" Crumpett asks. Ryder does and he notices some photographs carefully wrapped in tissue paper. Ryder looks at some of the pictures and then looks up at Crumpett. "You mean?" Ryder asks. "Yes Ryder, your mother was my daughter" Crumpett says rather sadly. Ryder and Crumpett are sitting there looking at the photographs when Crumpett makes the most amazing announcement. "Ryder, I want you to come stay here with me and take over Crumpett Enterprises" Mr. Crumpett announces. Ryder is completely dumbstruck by the request. "But what about my friends here in Adventure Bay, and the pups?" he asks. "Well, In order for you to be made ready to run a major operation like Crumpett Enterprises, I'm afraid that you would have to leave Adventure Bay" Crumpett says in a grandfather-like voice. "Tell you what Ryder, take a couple of days to think about it" Crumpett adds. "I know in your heart, you'll make the right choice". The two finish their lunch without saying a word and afterwards, Jeeves drives Ryder back to the lookout. Back at the lookout, the pups are outside when the limo pulls up. Ryder exits the limo and thanks Jeeves. Jeeves then drives off and the pups come running up to Ryder. "Ryder, Ryder" the pups all ask. "Pups, to the lookout" Ryder says and all the pups (including the little ones) climb into the elevator. The elevator does not stop midway but continues on to the tower. "Ryder, is something wrong" Chase asks. "Pups, I have a life-changing decision to make and I need to know what you think". Ryder explains to the pups what took place at Crumpett's and the pups sit there in complete surprise and shock. "Ryder, what are you going to do?" Skye asks. "I have to give Mr. Crumpett my answer in two days" Ryder says. "I'm going to do a lot of thinking on this" he continues. The rest of the day goes by with the pups just sitting in front of a blank TV talking amongst themselves. "Maybe we can help" Marshall says. "But what can we do?" Tundra asks. "Why not go tell everyone" Zuma says. "That's a great idea" Chase says. "Should we tell Ryder?" Rubble asks. It's decided that Chase will go to Ryder and ask that he come talk to the pups. Ryder agrees and meets them in the TV room. "Ryder, we want to go to Mayor Goodway and ask that you stay with us" Chase says. Ryder thinks about it for a minute and agrees to meet with Mayor Goodway. He calls the mayor on the pup pad and asks for an appointment to meet with her. Mayor Goodway agrees to hold the meeting tomorrow morning after she meets with the town council. MORE TO COME Ladsone Category:Parts